El Dolor de Amarte
by Drea Cullen
Summary: son las tres de la mañana y no se que poner de summaru.. es un minific.. entren y lean.. es muy lindo se los aseguro... rr


Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling..  
  
Un mini fic.. ojalá les guste  
  
"El dolor de Amarte"  
  
como duele amarte en el silencio de mi alcoba  
  
pues no puede ser de otra manera  
  
como duele tener que negar lo que siento  
  
por la viles circunstancias traicioneras   
  
En la habitación de las chicas de sexto de Gryffindor.. una pelirroja observaba por la ventana... su mirada perdida mostraba la profunda tristeza que sentía y las marcas de lagrimas sobre su rostro hacian notar que habia estado llorando... la chica estaba deprimida.. hacia mucho que lloraba en el silencio de su habitación... no comía.. no dormía.. nadie sabía que le pasaba.. porque nadie podía saberlo... la causa de su tristeza.. era un amor.. si un amor.. pero no un amor no correspondido.. en realidad... era un amor imposible... un amor que no sería aceptado.. un amor que tendría que ser callado....  
  
si es lo nuestro imposible.. lo posible me es inútil  
  
si es lo nuestro un pecado que sea el infierno mi meta  
  
y maldigo el cruel lazo que nos une  
  
maldigo la cruel vida que me espera  
  
si.. nadie aceptaria la unión de esas dos personas... aunque ya estuvieran unidos.. unidos por un odio profundo.. un odio entre dos familias... entre sus propias familias... lo suyo era visto como un pecado.. era imperdonable que estuvieran juntos... pero... un sentimiento habia crecido en ellos... el amor que se tenían era muy fuerte... pero nunca podría consumarse... las cosas eran difíciles... ellos era opuestos... ella fuego.. el hielo.. ella Weasley ... el Malfoy... los padres de ella miembros de la orden... los de el.. mortífagos... pero el amor no repara en esto.. solo surge.. y el de ellos era el mas puro de todos... el mas bello.. pero por mas fuerte que este amor fuera.. no podria sobrepasar las barreras que tenian... su decisión estaba entre su familia y las personas que amaban... nada se podria hacer.. su destino estaba escrito y lamentablemente...su destino no era estar juntos....  
  
cuanto diera hoy por mirarte de la misma manera  
  
en que lo hice por vez primera  
  
cuanto diera por borrar tantos besos prohibidos  
  
cuanto diera por ser otra... y no ser esta  
  
y la chica lloraba... si lloraba al recordar todos los momentos que pasaron juntos... lloraba al recordar los encuentros furtivos... los besos robados.. las caricias prohibidas.... y pensaba en aquellos días en que el no era para ella mas que el eterno enemigo de su hermano... el heredero de la familia que siempre se burlaba de la suya... pero las cosas ya no eran así.. ahora ella lo veía de una forma distinta.. ella lo amaba.. a pesar de las consecuencias.. a pesar de que el fuera un Malfoy y ella una Weasley... lo amaba... y no podía luchar contra eso.. y era ese precisamente el motivo de tanta tristeza... el amar con locura... el ser correspondido... pero la incapacidad de estar juntos... y deseaba... deseaba con todas sus fuerzas no ser mas una Weasley... deseaba con todas las fuerzas de su corazón ser otra persona... para asi poder amar y ser amada con libertad  
  
pues tu vida y la mía aunque unidas  
  
nunca de la forma en que quisiera  
  
cuanto diera por gritarle al mundo entero  
  
que no pueden evitar que yo te quiera  
  
si... sus vidas estarían unidas.. unidas por el eterno odio de sus familias... unidas por una guerra sin fin... una guerra que terminaría matando ese amor tan puro que había surgido entre ellos... y Ginny moría... moría por contarle a todos el amor que sentía por ese chico rubio de ojos grises.. moria por decirle al mundo entero que nada ni nadie podría hacer que ella dejara de amarlo.... pero no podía.. lamentablemente no podía... y todo ese amor... esos encuentros.. esos besos y esas caricias.. tendrían que ser un secreto... un secreto que ellos dos guardarían celosamente... un secreto que no se sabría... un secreto... que sellaría un amor imposible....  
  
Fin  
  
Notas de la autora: bueno... este es un experimento... son las tres de la mañana y me entraron ganas de escribir este fic.. asi que no esperen mucho... espero que les guste asi sea un poquito y que me dejen un review... me hacen feliz.. y a lo mejor asi viene inspiración para poder seguir con mi otro fic "Por que tu??"... espero me dejen un pequeño review... no les cuesta nada Cuídense todas Besitos Andy 


End file.
